thefutureiswarfandomcom-20200213-history
First Contact Battle
"All UNAC ships this is Green, I order you all to immediately stop shitting your pants and get your asses in this fight! Open WMD silos and ready the Megatons, if we're all going to go down we are taking every one of those bastards with us." -General Christian Green, UNAC Commander, commanding officer of UNS Ascendance. Overview The First Contact Battle was a short, but intense and costly battle fought between the UNMC and the Exohumans over Mars' orbital space, one month before Ragnarok. The battle showed the UNC that the Exohumans were indeed a huge threat and that they were on equal military terms. The Battle Discovery of enemy contacts At 11:18 AM on the morning of September 18th, 2345, the UNC Orbital Station detected anomalies near the orbital space of Mars, and sent 10 UNMC ships from the local Sol System Fleet of 50 ships to investigate. Upon arriving, the 10 ships detected 12 unknown contacts circling around Mars' moon Phobos, and attempted to establish contact. However, the unknown ships turned and immediately fired on the UNMC fleet, destroying 5 ships, which prompted the UNMC fleet to call for backup. 15 UNMC ships transported in and joined the already engaged ships, as 12 more enemy contacts also transported in. The enemy ships broadcasted the name "Exohumans" to the UNMC ships multiple times, along with a mix of threatening messages and taunts, telling the UNMC to surrender to the Exohuman fleet. By now, the two sides were fully engaged in battle. The battle intensifies Even slightly outnumbered, the UNMC fleet's tactics kept them at even footing against the Exohuman fleet, and they soon managed to push the enemy back further towards Phobos. However, 4 unseen Exohuman ships (identified as Exohuman Battleships) appeared from behind Phobos and unleashed their main armaments on the UNMC fleet. Their large laser projectors (later known as Focused Energy Cannons), proceeded to cut through even larger, heavily armored UNMC ships in seconds, with smaller ships being literally sheared in half with one burst of the energy cannons. At this point, UNMC commanders started to panic and their fleet descended into slight disarray. However, Admiral Selfridge and General Green worked worked together to rally their remaining forces and use advanced formations to dodge the battleships' beams long enough to unleash a massive shock cannon volley, destroying 2 Exohuman Battleships and the majority of their remaining fleet. As the last Exohuman ships started to fall back towards the other side of Mars, 6 reserve UNMC Battleships transported in and managed to chase down the Exohuman ships, destroying the remaining vessels and ending the battle in a UNMC victory. Aftermath Even though the UNMC won the battle, the surviving commanders were horrified at the effectiveness of the Exohuman ships. The UNMC fleet had been superior to any enemy fleet for the last century, but the Exohuman tech was obviously just as good, if not better ( in the case of the Battleships' energy cannons) than the UNMC tech. In the wake of the battle, all of human UN controlled space quickly learned of the events, and mass panic spread over the citizens of Earth, feeling they were no longer safe as the Exohumans had not only managed to take over Mars, but had now destroyed a large portion of the Sol System Fleet. The UN Council held an emergency meeting with the leading commanders of the four UNMC branches the very next day to finalize a plan to increase the forces around Earth, increasing the Sol System Fleet to 300 ships and bringing in 50,000 more infantry forces, as a larger Exohuman attack was at this point seen as imminent. Category:Battles of the Contention Universe